


Addressee Unknown

by Fyre



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mr Gold prepares to leave town, there is something he does first.</p><p>Spoilers for "In The Name of the Brother"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addressee Unknown

Belle,

I know you don’t remember me, and I know that nothing in this letter will mean anything to you, but I couldn’t leave without telling you my intentions. It’s my fault that your memory is gone, and I promise you I will do everything in my power to restore it to you, but now, for your sake and mine, I must go away for a little while.

I’m sorry I scared you. I never intended to do that. You were always the one person who was never afraid of me, and I’m so sorry that this happened. I don’t know what you know of fairytales and magic, but I think I should start with once upon a time. Once upon a time, the bravest woman in all the lands stood up to a man who believed he was a monster. She became the bright light in his world, and now, because she believes he is not a monster, he is trying to be worthy of her love.

I have to leave you for a little while. There are many reasons, but first and foremost so I don’t disappoint you. You may not remember, but you asked me to be a better man, and I’m trying. It’s hard, harder now when you look at me as if I am the monster I always knew myself to be, but I can try and I will try, and it’s for you. I want to hurt the one who did this to you, but I know you would never, ever want that. I won’t hurt him, for your sake.

Before all of this happened, I was going to find my son. That was why we were at the edge of town. I was leaving, and you were going to stay. I have to go now, and I have to find him. I know you don’t know. I know you don’t care, but I was going to come back to you. I would always come back to you, Belle.

I’m sorry again for all the ruin I brought down on you, but never ever doubt that I love you. I have loved you for as long as I have known you, and even if you never remember who I am, I will never stop loving you.

Forgive me for scaring you, Belle. It was never my intent.

All my love,  
Rumpelstiltskin


End file.
